


the soul vessel

by daesbeanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daesbeanie/pseuds/daesbeanie
Summary: Baekhyun had never seen a smile on his companion's face. Whilst making efforts to help Jongdae, Baekhyun unknowingly lost his own smile.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	the soul vessel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Aladdin, Harry Potter and... MapleStory, believe it or not. It's also inspired by a song, but I will link it in the end! :D (don't spoil yourself hehe)

"Thank you for the potions, Junmyeon, see y-"

"Wait, Baekhyun!" The merchant called out before the swordsman could descend the stairs. "Can I... tell you something? Sorry if this comes off as rude, but I'm glad to see you happy again."

"What do you mean?" The white-haired man chuckled. "Was I any different?"

"You were. Just once, though. Last time when you were with… Jongdae and came to my shop, you looked miserable."

"Well, guess you can say I parted with him for a reason."

"Really?" Junmyeon blurted, "Good thing you said that so easily. I'd met him just once but I knew he was trouble, truth be told. You were so infatuated with him I don’t think you noticed he was dragging you down."

The swordsman laughed.

"I think he knew we weren’t meant to be companions. But at least, in the end, our wishes were fulfilled.”

“And they are…?”

There wasn’t a spoken answer. He waved goodbye to Junmyeon, eyes squinted a little bit as he smiled.

“Please let me treat your wound.”

Baekhyun looked up from where he was sitting. It’s Jongdae. The mage crouched down; his brows knitted together as he concentrated on healing Baekhyun with magic. The swordsman relished the feeling of warmth spreading all over his injured pelvis, not forgetting to take his chance and admire the beauty of his comrade. He was so in love.

“How are the elves?”

“They’re alright. There was one with an almost fatal wound but I made it in time, thankfully.” Jongdae lifted his eyes to meet Baekhyun’s, “I’m sorry I didn’t tend to you first again.”

Baekhyun thought his heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve told you before, it’s okay. I’m used to these trivial injuries anyway.”

And it was true. Baekhyun had always been an independent traveler. He had been on the verge of death so many times, been accustomed to drinking health potions before he could find some stranger to treat his hurt; Jongdae was the first person he let be his companion.

The first time they’d met, Jongdae had also healed Baekhyun. The white-haired had really thought he would’ve perished that time, but Jongdae had saved him, and they’d both defeated the dragon together. Upon learning Jongdae’s past, Baekhyun suggested they form a duo.

Jongdae was originally not an adventurer. He had only wanted to lead a quiet life despite being innately powerful. His little brother, however, had always been ill. At the age of eighteen, Jongdae acquired the ability to prophesy, and the future awaited his sibling turned out to be a dreadful death. No magic, no potions sufficed as the cure. To save him, the _soul vessel_ was Jongdae’s only answer.

Baekhyun had doubted Jongdae. To everyone alive, the soul vessel was all but a myth. Legend had it that the vessel either changed its form or was renewed periodically by Gods, making it so hard to obtain. Inside its shell could a spirit be kept without needing their first skin, and anytime could the soul be transferred, ideally to an undamaged and empty body.

Jongdae believed he was being guided to it, the soul vessel. Even before he’d met Baekhyun, the mage had been traveling to places his dreams led him, in hopes of gifting his brother his own skin. “ _I’ve lived long enough,”_ Jongdae had said, “ _while he has hardly ever experienced life at all. My body is the least I could give away.”_

The story touched Baekhyun. However, Jongdae had wandered for too long. It’d been years since Jongdae set off, but danger was all his prophetic dreams guided to. From beasts to disasters, the mage would endlessly encounter them, even now with Baekhyun. He’d said this must be the challenge Gods had given him, in order to know if his intention was genuine or not. After all, it’s vital that the vessel willingly surrender its shell to its master; such condition might've been for the purpose of avoiding men who desired eternity, since getting hold of it equals being immortal.

Baekhyun was not so sure about that. After all they’d been through, Baekhyun had started to think maybe Jongdae was the chosen one for a whole different purpose. Anywhere Jongdae went, he saved people. He was too kind to be true, and though Baekhyun hadn’t completely trusted him at first, the swordsman now thought he couldn’t live without him. Baekhyun would follow him to the end of this world, if that meant he could one day put a smile on his beloved’s face.

“This is it, Baekhyun, it’s the lamp!”

The mage pointed his finger at the lamp perched on a pedestal, eyes glinting with hope. Jongdae must’ve finally found the vessel since it’s the first time he had declared its presence. They were in a cave at that time, but Jongdae’s excitement was so clear that Baekhyun felt like he'd brightened up the whole world.

He would finally see Jongdae smile.

“Wait, Baekhyun!”

Jongdae shouted, but it was too late. When Baekhyun ran to the lamp and grabbed it, the ground underneath them immediately crumbled and walls threatened to collapse. Jongdae hurried to take Baekhyun’s hand and run back to the entrance. But then, even when the sunlight was the only thing they could see amidst dust, Jongdae paused. His eyes widened like he saw something. The future.

“Baekhyun, only one of us can get out, the cave will collapse after that,” Jongdae gulped, “You should go.”

“No, Jongdae, I–”

Baekhyun felt hopeless; Jongdae’s expression had said it all. He wanted Baekhyun to live. Emotions overwhelmed him, and for the first and last time in his short life, Baekhyun had declared his love:

“I love you. Your happiness is all I’ve ever wanted and I– I would die for you. Please live for me, Jongdae.”

The corners of Jongdae's lips tipped up, eyes squinted,

He’d smiled.

_What if "it" was a human?_

_You would be the master of the soul vessel, only if he surrendered himself to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song (tw: implied suicide) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8VYWazR5mE I was greatly inspired by the concept but the settings are different. if you enjoyed reading this maybe you'd be interested in checking it out!
> 
> I hope this story wasn't too confusing haha and if nobody figured out what happened I would /perish/ :(( Just some hints to make sure but,,, Baekhyun didn't know what he himself truly was all along and Jongdae...lied about everything? about having a brother, willing to die etc. also notice how the smile at the start and the end is the same smile (´•ω•̥`)
> 
> Last but not least, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
